Une lettre unique
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Harry en a marre. Il veut faire comprendre à Drago deux-trois choses que la vie omet. Car la vie n'apprend pas. Tes erreurs, cependant, oui. Garder les pensées bien en tête, c'est bien. Les encrer sur un papier, c'est mieux. Une lettre pour deux. Qui a dit que le Gryffondor voulait une réponse ? "Tu croyais quoi au juste, Malefoy ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé **: Harry en a marre. Il veut faire comprendre à Drago deux-trois choses que la vie omet. _Car la vie n'apprend pas. _Tes erreurs, cependant, oui. Garder les pensées bien en tête, c'est bien. Les encrer sur un papier, c'est mieux. Une lettre pour deux. Qui a dit que le Gryffondor voulait une réponse ? **Tu croyais quoi au juste, Malefoy ? **

**Genre** : Romance S.

**Posté le** : 15.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi, seulement moi... :c

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Malefoy,

Je t'envoie cette lettre et les premiers mots que tu perçois, font germer dans ton esprit des centaines de questions. Je les vois précisément se bousculer à la manière d'un lion enragé. D'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ce balafré m'écrit-il ? J'ose t'avouer qu'il n'y a pas de réponse précise. Car finalement tu es mon pire ennemi, en quoi aurais-tu besoins d'une missive venant de ma part et surtout (!), _pourquoi_ est-ce que je prendrai le temps d'écrire pour toi ?

Tu savais que les Gryffondors avaient pour capacité le courage, hein ? Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'à l'instant où je ''gribouille'' ses quelques lignes, c'est avec pour sentiment, celui de la lâcheté. Parce que je ne sais carrément pas moi-même, si ce que je suis en train d'avouer est vraiment une chose réelle. Dans le sens où, avec fierté, le mensonge se lit entre mes mots. J'ai envie de dire que non, que ceci n'est que canular, mais je n'y parviens pas, c'est au-dessus de mes propres forces. Pourtant, avec le peu de courage qu'il me reste, celui de ma maison, je vais t'avouer certaines choses que la vie souhaite oublier.

_Car la vie ment tout le temps._

Certaines choses qui risqueraient de faire ravage à l'intérieur de tes yeux. Que les torrents qui s'y trouvent d'habitude, ne sont que flaque comparé à ce qu'ils vont devenir au bout de cinq minutes. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vois déjà tes pupilles vibrées avec véhémence. Est-ce toute cette haine qui fait craquer tes phalanges ? Je sens presque ta veine palpiter. Le seul truc qui reste intact, est le reste de ton cœur qui n'est pas encore fissuré.

Toi et moi on est relié par quelque chose. Qu'importe ce que c'est, mais nous sommes attachés, comme à vie. Pourtant on se haï ? Hein ? La haine. J'aime bien ce mot, mais j'aime pas sa définition. On dirait qu'il y a que ça qui nous sépare. N'est-ce pas ? Non, il y a aussi la bêtise, tu l'oublies souvent dans les moments les plus convaincants. L'animosité sait le secret que cache la vie.

_Car la vie est joueuse._

Tu connais ce genre de gens qui en savent plus que nous ? Qui savent toutes les mœurs de la noirceur… ce qui, par défini, ne sera jamais brillante. Tu croyais quoi au juste, Malefoy ? Que j'allais t'écrire une lettre d'amour ? Que mes yeux allaient pétiller pour toi ? Ah ! Tu me rassures. Il y a instant j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait possibilité qu'on puisse s'entendre bien, dans le futur. Mais le réel prétend le contraire. Le destin sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible. Tu comprends ? C'est écrit noir sur blanc, Malefoy, on ne peut pas y remédier. Premièrement parce qu'on ne le veut pas et c'est juste la vérité.

Alors maintenant, devine quoi ? Je perçois d'ici le chiffonnement de ce pauvre morceau de parchemin. Pourtant j'ai dit une chose de rien plus d'sensée ! T'es ma Némésis, pas mon petit ami. Je voulais t'écrire car je m'ennuie… Être le Survivant n'a jamais été une chose de tentant… Les secondes passent, les minutes défilent, les heures nous narguent et ça devient difficile. Les gens ne voient plus le temps passer et dorénavant c'est terminé. Voilà une vie bousillée.

_Car la vie n'attend pas sur toi._

Nous sommes tous seuls jusqu'à la fin. La seule aide que nous avions en notre possession est notre faiblesse. Le jour où tu auras compris ça… Ah ! Mais j'oublie… un Malefoy n'a pas de faiblesse. Je sais parfaitement quels sont les problèmes que je pourrai engendrer à t'envoyer cette lettre. Car comme tout gentil Serpentard, j'en suis persuadé que ce bout de parchemin finira collé sur toutes les portes des toilettes ! À moins que ta fierté soit beaucoup trop présente et envahissante pour qu'elle puisse te permettre de faire une telle chose ! Nonobstant, j'espère pour toi qu'un jour, tu te décoinceras.

Aïe ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cassé quelque chose ! Oui, Malefoy, tu as très bien lu… Tu es coincé, rien de plus, ni de moins ! Tu ne vis pas. La seule chose que tu oses faire, est de respirer puis insulter tout ce qui se trouve sur ton passage bien ciré. Tu n'as pas appris à vivre convenablement et ça fait presque mal au cœur. Jamais la vie n'apprendra sur toi.

_Car la vie n'aide jamais._

Tu comprends ? Elle est juste présente lors de ta naissance. Lorsque tu pleures à n'en plus finir. Lorsque tu te sens _mal_. Longtemps j'ai essayé de croire en la vie, longtemps la vie n'a plus cru en moi. Tu sais ce qu'est la vraie haine, par Merlin ? C'est ce genre de haine, si puissante en soi, qu'il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre l'amour.

Si par malheur t'essayes de découvrir le sens caché de cette lettre, alors tiens-toi prêt à sauter. Pour chaque individu une chose ardue se prélasse à la surface de leurs champs de mièvrerie. Pour moi c'est difficile à l'admettre, mais ne t'inquiète pas qu'un jour, tout sera fini. Le mensonge est comme ma deuxième peau. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir trop. Elle me colle et jamais elle daigne à s'enlever. Tu vois ? La vérité ne sera jamais là pour te rassurer, exactement comme la vie.

_Car la vie n'est qu'illusion._

Nous vivons dans un monde immense qui ne représente rien du tout. Ici, on a tout et on n'en fait rien. En fait, ce qui est immense, c'est plutôt cette haine que je perçois partout où je vais. Pourtant, notre monde est miniature comparé aux ignorés. Finalement, je ne crois pas en la vie, comme elle, elle ne croit pas en nous. Finalement, je mens sans cesse et je ne suis pas le seul. Finalement, je n'ai pas le cran, pas celui que Godric attend. Finalement, oublie cette lettre et tout ce qui va avec. Finalement, cesse de penser à tout ce que te réserve la vie.

_Car la vie est imprévisible._

Oui, pour moi, cette lettre ne représente définitivement rien. Ne t'avise même pas à répondre.

Aucune amitié,

Potter. »

* * *

Merci, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) A bientôt...

**Petit proverbe : "Une vie sans émotion est une vie perdue." Roger Fournier**


	2. Chapter 2 Réponse avec capacité

**Résumé **: Drago aussi sait parler. Il reprend des phrases, et ça, juste pour agacer.  
_Car un Malefoy sait quoi faire_. Le Gryffondor aura une réponse, qu'importe son désir.

**Genre** : Yaoi/Romance Poésie Humour

**Posté le** : 17.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Potter,

J'ai pu remarquer à ta dernière missive, que tu n'étais pas aussi bête que je le pensais… Oui, je me pose effectivement la question du pourquoi m'écris-tu cette lettre. Dois-je prendre de mon temps si précieux pour te faire rappeler que ta débilité te perdra, elle ? Finalement, il n'y a plus besoins de réponse car je sais parfaitement que l'ignorance se bouscule dans ta tête. Prendre le temps d'écrire pour moi ? N'as-tu donc pas la réponse ? Il faut toujours prendre de son temps lorsque la réussite d'un Malefoy est mise en jeu.

_Car un Malefoy a toujours du succès_.

Le courage de reconnaître que vous êtes autant désavantageux ? Je dois l'avouer que vous l'aviez. Fais gaffe ! On ne gribouille jamais pour un Malefoy. On signe. Si le mensonge se lit entre tes mots, je ne peux donc rien ! Je ne pense pas que tu aies autant de fierté. Quoique… Tu as sûrement la fierté de m'écrire, puisque on est toujours fier d'écrire au Prince des Serpentards. Sache que cette opportunité est bien réelle. La vie ne souhaite pas oublier. Car elle accepte chaque fait et gestes. Tu écris comme si tu avais compris en la vie. Mais tu ne peux pas la comprendre, car comme tu l'as souligné au bas de ton parchemin, la vie est imprévisible. Alors oui tes paroles sont baignées dans le mensonge. C'est ce que la vie attend de toi. Il faut apprendre à attendre la vie. Ne parle pas d'elle comme si c'était ton amie, car elle, elle ne te connaît même pas.

J'ai peur de personne et encore moins du quotidien. Puis sache que mes torrents ne sont que flaque comparé à ton flux de bêtises. Les yeux reflètent notre âme, alors bien sûr qu'elles vibrent. Elles vibrent de talent et tant que tu n'auras pas compris ceci… Ma haine est celle de toujours alors rien n'y change. Si tu l'as connais, dans ce cas plains-toi. Le futur t'en réservera. Un cœur ne se fissure pas, comme il ne se froisse pas. Mon cœur est fait de pierre. La seule chose qui pourra s'y faire, est à ce qu'il se brise. Et ne t'inquiète pas qu'un Malefoy tient toujours aux situations. Jamais je ne tomberais comme beaucoup l'ont fait.

_Car un Malefoy réussit tout le temps_.

Nous sommes reliés par l'animosité. Rien d'autre. Un jour tu t'éloignerais de moi, car les brouillons sont souvent mis à la poubelle, comme la perfection est toujours mise à ce qu'elle soit plus belle. Ça fait mal de se dire que tu n'arriveras jamais ? Moi je n'en sais rien, puisque j'ai constamment été talentueux. Oui, Potter. Il n'y a que ça qui nous sépare. Non, Potter. Il n'y a pas de bêtise, en tout cas pas de mon côté. Aurais-tu oublié ? Un Malefoy est parfait à perpétuer. La vie n'a de secrets pour personne. Elle est cash et elle te fait voir des choses horribles. À t'en faire dresser tes cheveux désordonnés sur la tête.

Tu parles de moi ? J'en sais toujours plus que les gens, déjà rien qu'avec mon sang. La noirceur est plantée en nous. Crois-tu donc que nous ne pouvions pas la sentir ? Elle nous étouffe jusqu'à qu'on en meurt. C'est pour ça qu'on naît dans les pleurs. Tu te prends pour qui au juste, Potter ? Que je veux de toi un parchemin farceur ? Car l'amour est une blague et je ne la trouve pas marrante. Tes yeux pétillent déjà pour moi. Car peut-être que l'obscurité n'est pas brillante, mais la haine, si. T'as tout compris de travers. Est-ce ton sang qu'a fait un tour ? Evidemment que c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! C'est une chose complètement normale ! Qui peut aimer un Potter, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne le voulons pas, mais parce que c'est logique ! C'est un fait et ça le restera. Un Malefoy n'a pas d'ami, et encore moins si ça parle de toi.

_Car un Malefoy sait rester fort en étant seul_.

Non, j'y ai très bien pris la chose. De toute manière tes phrases ne sont que canular. Une idée complètement étrange mais puisque ça vient de toi, ce n'est même pas bizarre. Oui, la seule chose qui est totalement vraie dans ta lettre, c'est le fait que nous nous haïssons. T'es ma Némésis, et je te prends comme un soumis. Bien sache que d'avoir été ennuyé ça t'a permis de connaître la perfection. Tout le monde sait que d'écrire à un Malefoy est capitaliste. Pourtant, être ignorant si ? Survivant de toute cette dose d'incrédulité… Quoique tu n'en t'es pas sorti si indemne… Le temps passe et tout devient las, les minutes défilent et mon talent ne fil pas pour autant. Les heures nous apprends et je n'en sors que plus savant. Une vie bousillée… Tu parles de la tienne, je présume.

Seul. Moi je suis seul depuis le début. Tout mon succès est fait par moi. Ai-je lu le mot faiblesse ? Ah ! Tu t'es rattraper un minimum dans ton histoire. Un Malefoy n'a pas de faiblesse, compris ? Même si je suis gentil, je ne vais pas prendre de mon temps pour multiplier et coller ton parchemin partout ! Même si je suis déjà tolèrent de t'écrire, sache que mon assurance ne t'est pas donnée ! Ma fierté est toujours présente, elle n'est envahissante que pour les gens qui échouent, de la même façon que mon savoir. Je ne prends même pas en compte la future phrase.

_Car un Malefoy ne perd pas son temps inutilement. _

Si je suis coincé dans ce cas toi, tu es quoi ? Vraiment, Potter ! D'écrire sur un parchemin ne te va point. Mon passage est bien ciré simplement parce que c'est le mien. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu es aveugle sur tout ou bien c'est toi qui ne veux rien voir de ce que la vie veut te montrer ? La vie devrait cependant apprendre sur moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds surtout pour une ''discussion'' de si bas niveau. Moi je garde la tête haute et ce n'est pas pour rien. Toi, des étapes tu en sautes et pour réussir tu essayes en vain. J'insulte ce qui doit être insulté et ce qui doit être insulté est automatiquement bon à jeter, n'est-ce pas, balafré ? T'es tombé bien bas. Dis-moi, t'as creusé, non ?

La vie est tout le temps présente sur moi. Car il lui faut un exemple. Et moi, souviens-toi que je suis le bon en personne. Ne dis pas qu'il y a un seul pas entre l'amour et la haine. Ce sont deux sentiments éloignés. Tout ce que tu insinues est péjoratif. J'ai comme la mauvaise impression que tu te crois bien. Juste de se mentir à soi-même fait de toi un rien. Arrête de parler de la vie. Parce qu'elle n'est qu'illusion, comme tu dis. Et un Malefoy réussira toujours à s'échapper des mailles du filet du présent ainsi que du futur. Il le sentait et s'y était déjà préparé.

_Car un Malefoy s'attend à tout. _

Tu es en train de dire quoi ? Qu'à travers tes mots, sachant que tu crois ne pas mentir, tu es en train de dévoiler des sentiments cachés ? Finalement tu as bien interprété ma réaction. Sauf que j'assure en tout. Alors non je ne vais pas chiffonner ce pauvre bout de papier, ni même faire craquer mes phalanges et encore moins sauter par la fenêtre pour toi. Pour moi, tes intentions sont aussi transparentes qu'un fantôme. C'est bien, alors tout ceci n'est que mensonge ? Rien n'est vrai ? Tout est fait exprès… Tu m'as fait peur, Potter. Ta première peau est celle de l'impuissance, dans ce cas. Puis sache que je me fiche complètement du fait que la vérité ne me rassure pas. Un Malefoy se fie qu'à lui-même.

_Car un Malefoy n'a besoin de personne pour réussir_.

Tu te fais du mal, et j'ai l'impression que tout en pire. Effectivement, je ne vais pas te croire. Effectivement je sais que tu mens. Effectivement tu n'as pas de courage et tu en rages. Effectivement mon triomphe vaut des milliards, comme celui qu'attend Salazar. Effectivement, je comptais d'ores et déjà oublier cette lettre et tout ce qui va avec. Un Malefoy doit oublier ça.

_Car un Malefoy garde en souvenir que ce qui est utile pour lui_.

Oui, pour moi, cette lettre ne représente définitivement rien. Et oui, je m'avise à répondre afin de te faire rappeler que je reste meilleur que toi, même par écrit.

Aucune pitié,

Malefoy. »

* * *

Voilààààà la réponse de Malefoy. J'espère que je suis à la hauteur ! Merci d'avoir lu, bonne journée :) Bises, OG.

**Petit Proverbe : "L'ignorance préserve de la peur." Jean-Yves Soucy **

(Bon... je dois avouer que le Malefoy que j'ai fait là, est une caricature assez... grotesque des Serpentard ! :'D)


End file.
